The invention relates to a real time edge detector for detecting edges which extend parallel to the camera scan lines.
Conventional edge detecting methods are effective to detect edges which extend generally normal to the camera scanning lines but are inherently inefficient with respect to edges which extend generally parallel to the scanning lines.